There are many types of shopping cart seat covers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,380 to Jacobus discloses a shopping cart seat cover that completely covers the seat. Jacobus teaches a cover utilizing one sleeve over the rear seat portion in combination with either a drawstring or an elastic material to draw the cover tight over the shopping cart handle. However, Jacobus requires that the step of tying the drawstring or positioning the elastic during the installation of the cart cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,366 to Lande, et al, discloses a combination infant bed and toddler seat for shopping carts that attaches to the shopping cart seat and appears to surround the toddler. The seat cover is adaptable into a bed and a seat. However, the Lande cover requires the use of hardware to configure and attach the seat to the cart.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 296,730 to Fetterman discloses a portable baby seat for use in a shopping cart. The Fetterman seat appears to be a complete seat that fits into a cart without an infant seat.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 289,123 to Tennen discloses a portable seat pad for use in a shopping cart. The Tennen seat pad does not provide for side coverage. Hook-and-loop fasteners appear to secure the front portion of the cover to itself to encase the shopping cart handle.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 4,655,502 to Houllis discloses a multi-adjustable cushion for a shopping cart. The Houllis cushion does not provide for side coverage. Straps appear to secure the front portion of the cover around the shopping cart handle. The rear portion of the cushion appears to slide over the cart seat back and to fold laterally inward to secure on itself to fit tight to the shopping cart.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 393,172 to Brady discloses a cushion for use in a child's seat of a shopping. The Brady cushion appears to have one or more adjustable straps to secure the cushion to a shopping cart.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 380,118 to Ford discloses a child's quilted shopping cart cushion. The Ford cushion does not provide for side coverage. The Ford cushion appears to tie to a shopping cart seat and also appears to have snap closures to secure the cushion to the cart.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 342,835 to Mink discloses a child seat for use on a shopping cart. The Mink seat appears to cover a shopping cart handle with a hook-and-loop type fastener and does not appear to fully cover the cart in the seating area, especially toward the front of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,250 to Reyes discloses a liner for a shopping cart child seat. The Reyes liner utilizes rigid, bulky elements to line the inside of the shopping cart child seat.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 308,614 to Gordon discloses a protective cushion attachment for a shopping cart seat. The Gordon cushion covers only the top bar along the front and sides of the cart adjacent the shopping cart seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,207 to Quartano discloses a child shopping cart cushion. The Quartano cushion does not provide for side coverage and attaches to the shopping cart seat back and handle by straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,462 to Thompson discloses a removable cushion for a shopping cart. The Thompson cushion is a segmented support pad that does not cover the entire seating area. The pad does not cover the top for the sidebars, the front bars or the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,888 to Sowell discloses a shopping cart child seat cover. The Sowell cover uses snap, hook-and-eye or hook-and-loop fasteners to secure the cover to the cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,293 to Gibson discloses a shopping cart seat cover. The Gibson cover has side panels that adjust to fit a shopping cart. The side panels open to the shopping cart such that the child inside the seat could contact the shopping cart through these panels. The Gibson cover has fastener strips to fasten the cover around the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,937 to Boucher discloses a handler cover and seat cover for a shopping cart. The Boucher cover has two separate elements to cover a shopping cart handle and seat. The seat cover is of rigid construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,835 to Rogers discloses a convertible combination shopping cart seat liner and diaper bag and method of converting same. The Rogers liner uses a flexible fastener to attach the cover to one of the cart walls. The liner also has a decorative skirt that connects to the upper peripheries of the plurality of walls and extends downwardly there from. This skirt does not connect the liner to the cart but rather inhibits the child's contact with the exposed surfaces of the shopping cart seat.